Eternal Flames
by Metajoker
Summary: An inside view of Tasuki's feelings for Miaka. Is his love that strong that he's willing to do anything for her? (One shot)


Is friendship stronger or is love stronger? Which one is stronger? Darn it! Tasuki just wished that he had an answer to it! He still found it difficult to accept it! It just wasn't fair. Not fair...What was so fair in his life anyway? Life was never fair to him. Five older sisters from the deepest pit in hell...and now the love of his life...Was gone..forever?  
  
Did he still had a chance? Did he? To win back the love that was never his from the beginning? Tasuki pondered over the questions in his head. He didn't have an answer. But at least he could try...Couldn't he?  
  
*FLASHBACK *  
  
Tasuki walked along the corridors of the palace. He was trying to find Miaka. Where was she? The scene before him made him stop in his tracks. He had found Miaka, alright but not the way he wanted her to be. There she was, in the arms of her lover, cuddling and snuggling in his arms. Tasuki's jaws dropped as he watched Tamahome bent down and kissed Miaka on the lips. She willingly kissed him back. Tasuki couldn't help it but to turn around and run as fast as his legs could carry him when the pair wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
"What was that? I thought I heard something." Miaka said.  
  
Tamahome placed a finger on her lips . "Shhh..Baka. Nothing is there. It was just your imagination," as he began to kiss her again.  
  
Tasuki slammed the door of his room and locked it. He dropped to his knees crying. He couldn't help it. Miaka.and Tamahome..together forever? Where was he then? He was definitely not in the picture. Get a grip, Tasuki! A voice said in his head. It was his inner self. NO NO NO NO NO!!!! He shrieked back. It couldn't be!!! He didn't even had a chance!!! He did not even managed to say anything!!! It wasn't fair!!! His hand curled up into a fist as he punched the leg of a chair. It toppled over. He wiped away his tears. It wasn't Miaka' s fault. He was the one who said that he hated women.  
  
He was the one who acted to be brave and strong and arrogant, refusing to show his softer side.He was at fault, wasn't he? He was in the wrong...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He decided to give it another shot. A few hours ago, their powers had been sealed. He felt so.so.normal. He was determined that he could say the words without making a mistake. He was sure of it. Armed with a bunch of roses in his hand, he knocked on Miaka's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Miaka answered. Her voice was so soft that Tasuki had to strain his ears just to hear it. He entered, immediately shoving the roses into Miaka's hands.  
  
"Why..Why, these are so lovely..." Miaka exclaimed as she sniffed the sweet scent of the roses. She looked up at Tasuki lovingly. "Mi..Mi..Mia..." He found himself stumbling over the words. Miaka giggled. "What is it, Tasuki?"  
  
"Miaka, I really love you, I do! Please give me a chance, please marry me!!!" There, he had said it. All in one breath. He looked her for an answer, a sign. Miaka sat on the chair with a blank stare. "Nani?" She managed to say at last. She lifted up her left hand, on her fourth finger was a ring with a sparkling ruby. Tasuki stared at it in disbelief. He could see his whole life, shattered like a broken mirror. He couldn't hold back his tears as they rolled down his cheeks like a fast flowing river. He had lost.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tasuki." Miaka began.  
  
"Enough! You didn't even give me a chance! Not even a tiny one! How could you?!" He screamed in rage.  
  
"Tasuki..Can't we still be..."  
  
"Friends, Miaka? Do you know being a friend mean? LOSER!!! LOSER!!!" With that, he stormed out of her room.  
  
The next morning was worse. He found Miaka and Tamahome together in bed. He just couldn't take it. Not wanting to cry, instead he shouted an insult at them. "How the fucking hell can you do such a thing when there is a war going on?!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Tasuki sighed. He must have looked very silly back then. Well, at least he gave a shot didn't he? He gave his best....But she just didn't love him enough. Now, both of them are in a completely different world. He reached out for the dagger on the table. This is it. Goodbye, Miaka..Goodbye forever.Wo ai ni...  
  
Chichiri came a few seconds too late. His best friend, now lay in a pool of blood, with a dagger stabbed into his heart. How could he? How could he leave just like this? But one thing he noticed was the big smile on the bandit's face. Tasuki hadn't smile for a long time, ever since Miaka left with Tamahome. A gust of wind blew into the room through the bedroom window and Chichiri though he heard Tasuki's voice, saying, Wo ai ni....  
  
Author's note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned above. This is my second fict. I hope that you like it and please send in your reviews!!!!^^ I love reading reviews. Should I continue writing such ficts? I wanna hear your rviews people!!!Thanks!!!! 


End file.
